


"His Mother's Son" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #18: Regret

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"His Mother's Son" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #18: Regret

How can you regret something you never experienced?

Kurt sits in their living room looking through an old photo album, finding himself wishing for something he hasn’t wished for since he was eight years old.

The woman in the pictures smiling back at him is one of perfection, has always been and will always be in his eyes.

This was the woman who helped him learn how to knit, who taught him who Julia Child was, and who told him that no matter what anyone says to him that he will always be perfect just as he is.

Kurt can feel the familiar wetness in his eyes as he smiles down at the pictures. 

So much has changed since then, he’s changed, the world’s changed, and she’s no longer here.

All he has left of her are these pictures, a dresser his father keeps for him in storage until he and Blaine can afford a bigger place, and the perfume bottles he uses as Christmas tree decorations. These and his memories are all he has left of his mother and he cherishes them all, will always cherish them.

He knows you can’t stop certain things from happening.

He understands that life has a way of throwing crazy curveballs at you; god knows he’s experienced a few of them.

Kurt knows this, and yet he can’t help but find himself sometimes wishing things had been a little different. 

He would want to know what she would have said when he came out as gay.

He would love to know how she would have handled the bullying he went through at McKinley.

More than that though, he would want to see how she and Blaine would have gotten along.

He can imagine introducing them to each other and play out all the possible scenarios in his head.

He smiles at that.

It’s a regret, not of his making, one he’ll carry with him always.

But he knows. 

Kurt knows with every fiber of his being that she would have loved Blaine just as much as he himself loves his husband.

For one simple reason.

Blaine makes Kurt happy.

He always has, and he always will.


End file.
